Takimi Shigure
Takimi Shigure is a veteran samurai who fought valiantly for the Aizu clan during the Meiji restoration, acting as one of the commanders for their saboteur runs and assassinations. Also the master and creator of the Saiki-Kanuma sword style. However, during the war Shigure lost his best friend and comrade Gentatsu (unknowingly to the hands of the Hitokiri Battousai during an attempted raid on the Chōshū clan leaders who were planning an alliance with a rival clan at Suzuya). History Shigure Takimi fought valiantly for the Aizu clan during the Meiji restoration, acting as one of the commanders for their saboteur runs and assassinations. Also the master and creator of the Saiki-Kanuma sword style. However, during the war Shigure lost his best friend and comrade Gentatsu (unknowingly to the hands of the Hitokiri Battousai during an attempted raid on the Chōshū clan leaders who were planning an alliance with a rival clan at Suzuya.) Shigure has burdened himself with Gentatsu's death and tries to make amends by housing and taking care of Gentatsu's younger sister Toki. However, in secret with one of the other Aizu clan generals (a man named Sadashirō Kajiki) have gather survivors of the Aizo army and plan a new restoration to eliminate the Meiji government and to make Japan how he and Gentasu envisioned it should be. He befriends Kenshin Himura after hastily dealing with some foreign sailors who were harassing Toki. Kenshin is warned by Hajime Saito about Shigure's dealings and activities. Kenshin brushes the warning off until he encounters Shigure in the midst of an assault on the British embassy. They fight then Shigure recognizes the swordplay kenshin uses and realizes Kenshin murdered Gentatsu, which enrages him to become more intense. The battle is cut short as Shigure retreats due to his army being overwhelmed. Kenshin follows to a nearby fort where the Aizu remnant have barricaded themselves. With help from Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin confronts Shigure one last time. After a while a teary eyed Toki runs in to embrace him telling him he's had enough fighting. Shigure succumbs to his emotions and breaks down saying that Kenshin had honoured Gentasu's death more than him. A squad of imperial police led by Captain Tomono burst in to the establishment firing at any opposition. Shigure shields Toki taking several bullets to his back. Shigure dies quickly afterwards whilst trying to apologize to Toki. Kenshin explodes violently nearly reverting to his Battousai form and charges towards Tomono. Resisting at the last second to avoid killing Tomono. Relationships Himura Kenshin - He befriends Kenshin Himura after hastily dealing with some foreign sailors who were harassing Toki. However, in the midst of an assault on the British embassy. They fight then Shigure recognizes the swordplay Kenshin uses and realizes Kenshin murdered Gentatsu, which enrages him to become more intense. Aizu Clan - He was one of their commanders during the Meiji Restoration. Takatsuki Toki - Shigure has burdened himself with Gentatsu's death and tries to make amends by housing and taking care of Gentatsu's younger sister Toki. He dies shielding Toki taking several bullets to his back. Shigure dies quickly afterwards whilst trying to apologize to Toki. Takatsuki Gentatsu - Shigure and Gentatsu were both friends and comrades during the war. He was killed in a duel with the Battousai. Gallery Takimi.jpg Takimi_stance.jpg Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Hitokiri Category:Anime-only characters